


Staying Warm

by chloebeale



Series: Bechloe holiday fics [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Holidays, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never understand Chloe’s fascination with the snow. It was just another form of precipitation, not to mention a colder one, and since Beca was so tiny, she got cold easily. She didn’t enjoy standing out here in winter weather, no matter how cute her girlfriend looked in her puffy coat, hat and matching mittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Warm

“Chlo, it’s cold,” Beca shivered, giving emphasis to her words as she observed her girlfriend deliberately falling backwards into the snow and begin to make a snow angel, moving her arms and legs wildly. 

Chloe leaned up slightly, attempting to get Beca to join her. 

“Come on, Becs, make a snow angel or mine’s gonna get all lonely!” 

She would never understand Chloe’s fascination with the snow. It was just another form of precipitation, not to mention a colder one, and since Beca was so tiny, she got cold easily. She didn’t enjoy standing out here in winter weather, no matter how cute her girlfriend looked in her puffy coat, hat and matching mittens. Beca stood on the porch, shoving her hands in her pockets and rolling her eyes at the redhead. 

“I’m going back inside before I freeze to death. You have fun, though, Frosty.” 

She stepped back inside their house, positioned by the screen door for a minute and watching amusedly as Chloe tried to get up without messing up her snow angel. A moment later the girl came bounding inside, kicking off her snow covered boots and unzipping her jacket, grinning at Beca. 

“I’m going to make us some cocoa,” Beca announced, not wanting the girl to see the grin that she was unable to prevent appearing on her face. 

“Oooh! Extra marshmallows for me!” Chloe called after her. 

Beca peeled off her own layers, dropping them in a chair on the way to the kitchen. She also turned up the heat before going into the kitchen to make their cocoa. She microwaved two big mugs and made sure to put extra marshmallows in Chloe’s Hello Kitty cup. 

When she began her journey into the bedroom, she noticed Chloe already cuddled beneath the covers. Her teeth were chattering. 

“You’re going to get sick, Chlo. I told you going out there was a bad idea,” Beca chastised as she put Chloe’s mug on the table beside of her and placing her own on the other table before she climbed into the bed with her girlfriend. 

“It was not a bad idea. Besides, now we have an excuse to warm each other up…”

She pulled Beca closer and brought their lips together, climbing on top so that she was straddling her. Chloe’s fingers laced into Beca’s and she pressed her against the bed with all of her body weight, moving her attention from her girlfriend’s lips to her neck, lightly nipping at her sensitive skin. 

“Mmm, but what about the cocoa?” Beca managed between pleasure-filled gasps. 

“It has to cool down, anyway,” Chloe murmured, her hands moving between the brunette’s pajama clad legs, “and I wanna warm you up.” 

“It is the least you could do.”


End file.
